


Choice of Infinity

by SirBootyTrumpetTheWise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Crossover, Gen, Magic, Memes, Vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirBootyTrumpetTheWise/pseuds/SirBootyTrumpetTheWise
Summary: Leif is a wizard, and he had recently graduated from Hogwarts.Leif is also a huge Marvel fan. So, when a stone falls from the sky and takes him into the MCU, you better believe Leif was not dissapointed.He lands in Wakanda, but is later handed over to Tony Stark, who proceeds to train him to be an Avenger.Tony gives him a mission to find Spider-Man, and so begins the tale of a friendship between a wizard and a spider. But the universe has other plans. Thanos is coming, and Leif will do anything to make sure it isn't the endgame.[More on my Wattpad]





	1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is more just background information than a prologue, so chapter 1 is what would usually be a prologue.
> 
> WARNING: future chapters will have swearing.

Leif always had a good life. At the age of 11 he had received his Hogwarts letter, it was one of the most exciting days of his life. His parents were muggles, so they had struggled grasping the idea of magic at first. A few days later they had received help in getting to Diagon Alley from the newly appointed Headmaster, Minerva McGonagall.

The start of the school year was an eventful one, with half the school still recovering from the second Wizarding War that happened few years ago. The sorting ceremony went quickly, with Leif being sorted into Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw common room was beautiful, the ceiling was enchanted simular to the Great Hall, showing the stars and purple sky. The walls were covered in shelves stuffed with books, with topics ranging from astral physics to wizard fairy tales and myths. There was a golden colored globe siting next to a wall empty of books, next to it was a telescope pointed at the circular window that took up the otherwise empty wall. The middle of the room was replaced by a gigantic spiral staircase that lead to the dorms, a railing preventing anyone from falling. The common room it self was circular, adding to the elegant feeling of the Ravenclaw tower. There was a small room opposite to the door, meant for doing homework. The room was dark, as the ceiling blocked out the rest of the common room's view of the stars. There were chairs littered across the entire place, put there by people not wanting to read on the floor.

The dorms themselves weren't was beautiful. The place gave of a calming feeling, with faded blue walls and warm air flowing peacefully. Much like the common room, book shelfs stuffed to the brim scattered the walls. The beds fit strangely well with the rest of the room, with calming deep blue blankets hidden from sight by the bronze drapes hanging from canopy. The place smelled faintly of lavender and old books, giving into the relaxing atmosphere that woukd soon by shattered later in the year.

What most people don't know about Ravenclaws is how well they actually do in school. Sure, they're intellegent, but they tend to focus that intellegents on other things. They do best in classes that are fond of creativity and focus, such as transfiguration or astronomy. Besides the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws are the most rowdy house. They tend to learn more from experience than by books, though reading helps them with creating experiences. Their brains are always filled with whacky ideas, and the common room and dorms are always a mess from experiments. 

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

Leif quickly made a few friends that stuck with him for the seven years he spent at Hogwarts, and the group soon became known to the whole school as the Walking Comedy Show. Along with their humor, they also were some of the smartest in their year. It seemed like they would all be close friends until they died, but sadly Leif lost contact with them soon after they went seperate ways. 

Every summer his parents would educate him on what he had missed during the year. His father was a teacher at a law school, and he would teach Leif about his rights, the laws, and how to observe and deduct. His mother was a scientist, and would teach him advanced math and science. On his own he had descovered three things that changed his life; Vines, Broadway, Doctor Who, and Marvel. When he wasn't studying, he would spend most of his time over the summer going arms deep into the fandoms. When he was at Hogwarts, he would qoute musicals and with some of his muggleborn friends, and eventually started learning how to play the songs on various instruments he started playing in his third year. 

After Hogwarts, he secured a job with the Ministery as a Hit Wizard. The job payed well, and he got more fighting experience in those few years of work than most would in their life. After months of living with his parents, he finally earned enough money to buy a small cottage out in the woods. The place was peaceful, and most of the time the only sound that could be heard was the rushing of the waterfall behind his home. 

Leif thought he had everything figured out. He had somehow managed to install wifi, even though his living space was in the middle of nowhere. He had used magic to make the cottage bigger on the inside, installing a music room, a gym, an office, and a mini museam of artifacts he received during his time at Hogwarts or at work. He had a well paying job that he was happy with, and a space to call his own. What more could a guy want?

And that's where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1- Too Much Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that probably should have been the prologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter was swearing!

The night air was calm, the only sounds being an occasional breeze or the quiet call of a wild animal. The stars were like a painting, flowing throughout the sky, lighting up the sky with such stellar beauty, one would believe they were dreaming.

The forest was silent, a sign that something was going on. If you happened your way into the forest on that night, you could almost see the tension in the air. Every creature in the forest was uneasy, holding back and staying quiet. All except for one.

Leif was sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of the tension while in his slumber. His bedroom would have been brighter, but the trees in the forest blocked the stars view of the window. Fairy lights hang from his ceiling, creating the appearence of the sky outside. Normally, they would cause Leif's room to be brighter, but the lights had been charmed to turn off after he fell asleep.

Leif's sleep was soon interrupted by a swoosh and a crash! The loud noise of the crash sent the animals into a flurry, all running about, desperate to get away.

Purple light flooded in through the window as Leif shot up, awake. He looked around confused and frantic, stumbling out of bed and grabbing his wand, the purple light allowing him to see better.

He fumbled around his room, stopping in front of a mirror. 'One must always look good in an emergency,' he thought, fixing his hair and pajamas, then putting on his shoes.

Slamming open the door, Leif burst out of his room, hurrying down the stairs while trying not to fall, this would teach him to stay up late.

Finally reaching the front door, the purple light was brighter than ever. Leif slowly reached for the doorknob, preparing himself for what was out there.

'Wand? Check.' He shifted his wand into a defensive position.

'Bag? Check- wait.' Leif looked around, finding his bag and snatching it. The bag carried everything important, his phone, wallet, and many other things.

'Okay okay, shoes? Check.'

'Style? Check.' Leif shifted his hair out of his eyes.

'Will to live? Check- oh wait, nevermind.'

'Hotel? Travego.' He chuckled silently, getting off track.

He wrapped his fingers around the doorknob, opening it carefully. The purple light flooded in with more strength, making him wish he had sunglasses on him.

Opening the door all the way, Leif was bombarded with purple. He shielded his eyes with his free hand, taking a minute to get used to it.

As his vision returned, he lowered his arm, finally noticing the crater in the ground. It seems the glowing was coming from there, but it was getting harder to tell as the light slowly faded. 

Leif crept towards the crater, wand held out in from of him. When he approached, he saw a dark purple-almost black- stone, still glowing purple. The stone had a strong aura around it, so powerful, but welcoming all the same.

As Leif got closer and closer, a tiny smile found its way onto his face. He probably shouldn't be this excited.

He stood right in front of the stone, crouching down to reach it. He was going to use his wand to carry it, but decided against it.

'Well, people always say I radiate Dumb Bitch Energy. Okay, no one actually says that except me,' Leif thought, his smile growing. 

As he had pointed out, Leif was a dumb bitch. And being the dumb bitch he is, Leif grabbed the stone with his bare hands.

'Well that wasn't so-' he was cut off by a sudden swirling in his chest. His eyesight was blocked by many flashing colors, and suddenly he was falling.

 

To an outside viewer, the scene would just be that of a normal looking man investigating the strange glow. 

You would see him bend down and grab it, only for the glowing to be transferred into his eyes, which changed from a deep brown to a bright purple. You wouldn't be able to watch for long, as the next second he was gone without a trace.

 

As Leif was falling, one word repeated in his mind.

"Frick!"

To say the landing was surprising was an understatement. Leif was falling for what felt like hours, until he suddenly lands on his back, the wind getting knocked out of him.

After a minute or two of getting his air back, Leif's senses returned to him. He could feel the grass itching his exposed arms, the wind playing with his hair, and the heat more intense than usual.

He could hear many pairs of footsteps coming closer, but didn't bother getting up, knowing he couldn't get away.

Two heads made their way into his line of sight. The heads belonged to two woman who were obviously warriors. But that isn't that made Leif speechless.

He could recognize these warriors at first glance. Leif's eyes widened, his shock was shared with happiness.

Leif was in Wakanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone yells at me saying "But technology can't work around magic REEEEEEE" I know that. Just pretend that someone found a way for it to work. It also works differently in the MCU.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask.
> 
> Also, can anyone help me think of a superhero name for Leif? I can't think of any.


	3. Chapter 2--Two Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months since Leif landed in Wakanda, and things have changed.

Adrenaline coursed through his body as Leif ran between thick trees, his breath heavy against the suffocating silence. His right hand gripped his wand with a panicked determination, the rough wood blistering his palm. His legs brushed against sagging twigs, ripping the fabric of his pants. The darkness surrounded Leif, only stopping to stay away from his wand, where light was bursting out of. Feet crunched fallen leaves, shoes stomped patchy blades of grass.  
The air around him was thicker than the trees, each breath was a battle. And each movement could give you away. His mind was racing, every thought took effort.

 

Snap

 

A twig snapped behind him, alerting Leif of someone sneaking up of him. He twisted his back, turning as his running slowed into a jog. A faceless figure jumped out of the shadows, ready to pounce. 

 

Leif’s arm shot out to the approaching threat, his wand sparked, a spell was on the tip of his tongue. Before he could get it out, the figure gave out a low screech, and collapsed to the forest floor.

 

He stopped in his tracks, his empty hand clutched his chest, as his wand fell against his knee. Breathing heavily, he looked up to see the trees shrinking. He could see a white roof replacing what should have been the sky.

 

The landscape sunk into the floor, revealing a stark white training room large enough to fit a rampaging Hulk. The robot Leif was fighting got back up, only to be swallowed by the floor panels. 

 

"I'm still not used to how flipping cool that is," Leif chuckled, his breath still heavy, a smile on his lips. His grip on his wand loosened, and he flicked it into his wand holster in one swift movement.

 

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," A voice sounded behind him. Anthony Stark leaned against the doorway, smirking, as he looked at the wizard across the room. Leif let out a quiet chuckle, as made his way over to him slowly, his body sweaty from training. Once he got close enough, he could spot a holographic band on Tony's wrist. He had something to show him.

 

"I'll have you know, this entire place is totally tubular, Tony. Anyway, what's the sich?" Leif remarked, trying not to laugh. Making Tony exhausted with Gen Z humor was one of his favorite pastimes. 

 

Tony looked at him as if he had two heads, before letting out a tired sigh and running his temples with one hand. "I should have left you in Wakanda."

 

"Butcha didn't," Leif mocked, grinning as he thought of one of his favorite vines. He composed himself, fake coughing into his hand. "Moving on, what did you want to talk about?"

 

As if the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders, Tony smiled. He flicked his wrist, and a hologram projected from his watch. It showed a bad quality video of an enhanced individual stopping a car from hitting a bus.

 

"I have an assignment for you. I believe your extensive  
knowledge of this universe can come in handy."

 

Leif's eyes beamed with interest. "Go on."

 

"Have you ever heard of Spider-Man?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I couldn't really think of other things to add. If you have any feedback or constructive criticism, feel free to comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I update slower than a snail. If you ever want me to post another chapter, just tell me and I'll try to get writing as soon as possible. This book can also be found on my Wattpad account, Peter_Griffin_uwu, which has more information on it(longer summary, character info chapter). I hope you enjoyed, and any feedback is welcome.


End file.
